Mr Wooster's Substitute
by Amethystaura
Summary: Jeeves obligingly acts out one of Bertie's most recent sex fantasies. Read and review!


**Title: **Mr. Wooster's Substitute**  
Pairing: **Bertie/Jeeves, Jeeves/sex toy**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Genre:** Comedy, PWP**  
Summary: **Jeeves acts out one of Bertie's most recent sex fantasies. Jeeves' POV.**  
Warning:** Use of sex toys :-

"...Gussie, Motty, Freddy, Tuppy, Bingo, my American chums Tipton and Rocky... Aunt Dahlia insists that if all the _lasses_ I've ever got engaged to were placed end to end, the queue would... would..."

"Exceed the scope of one's peripheral vision, sir?"

"It jolly well would. But methinks if the aged relative were to place all the _lads_ I've ever taken to bed, end to end, the queue would leave her gabsmocked!"

"Gobsmacked, sir."

"It's all the same, old bird."

Mr. Wooster's face was radiant with child-like pride and eagerness. My innocent curiosity about his past relationships with men led him to embark on a vibrant account of his exual escapades, amusing me much in the process. I was grateful for having been blessed with so open and frank a lover.

"You _should've_ seen me after each encounter! A spring in my step and a twinkle in my eye!"

I permitted myself a display of gentle appreciation and obvious admiration.

"That brings us to _you_, Jeeves."

This was nothing more than playful mischief on his part, for Mr. Wooster had always known that my past, in great contrast, was devoid of sexual exploits. When I had first clarified this, he had chuckled knowingly and added that he pitied all the unfortunate souls who had never feasted their eyes on my naked body. I had blushed then, as I always do whenever he praises my physique.

However I had followed up my clarification with a statement, which brought about so remarkable a reaction, that till today I shudder with joy at the memory. My master had groaned, spread me open for the second time that night, and made love to me.

Mr. Wooster's reason for probing my past was not to taunt my abstinence from sex, for such was not his nature, but to hear from me that abstinence was voluntary. In other words, he longed to hear me utter those very words which had brought him to the brink of euphoria that night. I duly indulged him.

"Never have I ever been, nor will I ever be, touched by someone the way you have touched me. I was saving myself to give to you, sir."

A warm rosy flush swept across Mr. Wooster's brow and his eyes softly sparkled with pure love. He snaked an arm about my waist and sighed, pressing chaste kisses to my neck.

"My man... _My...man..._"

His fingers skimmed my inner thigh, and I obligingly spread my knees further apart on the mattress to allow him access to that part of me I knew he needed the most. Mr. Wooster roughly fingered the crevice of my buttocks through my trousers, but to my astonishment, abruptly withdrew. He sat back on his haunches and struggled to catch his breath.

"But...you must've done something!"

"Sir?"

"Before we became bedfellows, that is... There must've been _some_ way of...of... Help me out, will you?"

"A way of meeting my physical needs, sir?"

"Precisely. I'd lose _my_ bearings if I had to keep my trousers on for weeks at a stretch!"

"Are you implying the role of another man in my-"

"I never said it had to be a _bloke_..."

"Not a man, sir? Are you implying that the _other_ sex-"

"Gadzooks, are you off your chump? What I meant was, why must you assume it's got to be some_one_..."

"_More_ than one, sir? Participating in an orgy-"

"Oh Jeeves... For Pete's sake... Not in my wildest dreams would I expect _you_ to go 'bed hopping', as it were."

"I am gratified to hear that, sir."

"D'you know anything about sex toys?"

Incredible as it may seem, the sudden query took me by complete surprise. It was becoming increasingly difficult to veil my bewilderment. My master's zest, on the other hand, appeared to be mounting.

"I_ have _heard of such...instruments, sir."

"Well? D'you know what they're for then?"

"Yes, sir..."

Mr. Wooster had always openly adored my relatively demure and formal behaviour when intimate proceedings were being initiate. He always sensed that I was fully receptive to all he wished to do with me. Though I was less demonstrative than he, I welcomed his attentions with complete faith.

"So have you ever, you know, used one on yourself?"

"I confess to having entertained the idea, sir."

"By George, _that_'s not such a bad start!"

"I never discovered the means to procure one, let alone apply it."

"Hmm... S'pose you _could_ get hold of something, what would it be?"

"What scope for variety is there, sir?"

"Let's see now... There's the kind that a _pair_ of chappies might horse around with. And then, of course, there's the kind that keeps _lonely_ lads company! Relevant, eh?"

"Indeed, sir. What might the latter category include?"

"Just you wait!"

Mr. Wooster bounded off the bed and hastened to the cupboard. I watched in wordless anticipation as he rummaged about with endearing impatience. Soon he returned, bearing a long, slender, rectangular box, bound in glossy leather.

"Go on, I want _you_ to get an eyeful!"

I carefully lifted the container from his outstretched hands and set it down on the mattress. Having unclasped the lid, I tipped it over. Inside lay an object peculiarly reminiscent of one of a gentleman's most treasured possessions. My gaze rivetted to the toy, I lifted it from its box.

Long, curved, heavy, thick at one end and gently tapering into a shiny orb at the other, the object looked exactly as I expected it to. In addition, dark cream coloured, tender calf's skin leather tightly enveloped the firm body s as to leave extremely realistic rivulets of skin in exactly the right places.

With a sudden surge of amazement I glanced at Mr. Wooster in stunned silence. I found him following every move of mine with an urgent gaze.

"I know what you're thinking, Jeeves, but you'll just have to work it out yourself. And we both know you _will_."

My heart raced to hear his voice so significantly hoarse and hungry. Weaving together fragments of our earlier discussion, within seconds I grasped the crux of the matter.

"You wish that I use the instrument in hand to substitute you with, while you stand aloof and watch.'

"Blimey, I couldn't have phrased it better."

"Very good, sir."

I was seized with a burning desire to both smoothly execute my master's latest experiment in sex, as well as to imbibe a new experience. Without further ado, I swiftly disposed of my trousers. Mr. Wooster distanced himself from me lest he was unable to hold himself back.

I luxuriously stretched diagonally across the bed to reach the bedside table, where stood the little jar of lubricant. He was thus afforded a full view of my bare bottom and thighs, and so I heard him moan as I smeared my fingers liberally.

I turned to face my master, cradling the toy in my slippery palms as though it really were a part of his anatomy. Mr. Wooster's eyes glazed over with a film of passionate anticipation as he watched my fingers dutifully massage from thick base to rounded tip.

Having completed my ministrations, I descended backward, keeping my torso at an acute angle with the mattress while widening the angle between my thighs to give him a direct view of my opening. He sank to his knees at the foot of the bed to get a better view, and groaned greedily.

"Now... Please... Just _do _it..."

"Very good...sir."

Unable to look away from him, I positioned the tip of the toy at my opening, and inhaled deeply to calm myself. It was sheer delight to watch my master's face as I slowly but steadily pushed the instrument into my ever-receptive body.

Mr. Wooster gripped the foot of the bed to keep himself from lurching forward. I deliberately lowered my bottom onto the mattress and spread my legs with abandon, for him to feast his eyes on the proceedings.

Holding the base of the object firmly in hand, I carefully buried it as deep within myself as I could. He tore his eyes away for just a moment, to gaze up at me expectantly.

"Is it _there_ yet?"

"It soon will be...sir..."

Hardly had I spoken than the tip of the elongated appendage nudged the aforementioned destination. I flung my head back and squeezed my eyes shut as a cry of lust ripped my vocal cords. At this juncture, I was only dimly aware of the guttural moans and shallow breaths in the background.

Acting on pure instinct, I gripped the fascinating instrument with both hands. Arching my back, I desperately drove it in and out of my body, much to my master's apparent excitement.

"Move...move it, Jeeves! _Faster_!"

I enthusiastically obeyed his husky commands, and quickened the pace at which I repeatedly pleasured my own body with the toy of the gods. Vigorously pumping my hips on the appendage, I was faintly aware of the sweat trickling down my flanks and inner thighs into my opening. Every time I struck my centre of pleasure, my lips would invariably whisper the name of my beloved, who was directly responsible for my enjoyment.

"That was...a _whopper_...of a performance! Mind if I take over?"

My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted by the following image of master. Hair tousled, shirt soaked in perspiration, pupils dilated and face fully flushed. Between stertorous pants, he urgently indicated his naked throbbing member through unbuttoned trousers. Without another word, I ejected Mr. Wooster's substitute from my body. Growling with gratitude, he threw himself on top of me.

The pleasure derived from my previous companion could by no means parallel the feeling of having my master possess me.

Grasping my fingers and hungrily kissing my mouth, he drove feverishly into my body, setting it ablaze. I cooperated wholeheartedly, steadily pumping my hips against his. He extracted cries of joy from me every time he stroked my gland. In return, I elicited his dizzied moans of delight by periodically tensing my muscles around him.

Mr. Wooster explosively inundated my depths in all his excitement, while I violently splattered my seed all across his clothes. He collapsed almost immediately and pressed a panting kiss to each of my eyebrows, followed by my eyelids. I found the strength to comfortingly squeeze his hips with my thighs, while he idly stroked my hipbone with one hand. It was quite a while before we found the inclination to assemble our thoughts into words.

"The cat's whiskers, eh?"

"Absolutely, sir."

"A spot of sheer luck, what?"

"That does not begin to describe it, sir."

"Quite remarkable, that thingummy. We Woosters settle for nothing less than the top of the heap!"

"Quite evidently, sir."

"Well, _now_ you how to keep from going balmy when I'm not home. You're wiser by _one_ sex toy!"

"I am innately grateful for your having gifted me so extraordinary an instrument, sir. It was indeed an educational experience."

"My pleasure, sugarplum! Literally speaking."

"Understandably so, sir."

"Now look here... Don't you go using it at the drop of a hat!_ I'm_ still your bedfellow!"

'Indeed, sir, I intend to save myself for none -_and_ nothing- but you."

"_That's_ my man! In fact, please don't lay a finger on it unless you see me trotting off to the Drones' for an hour or three. Jeeves, it's...the last thing you'll need with _me_ around!"

"Indeed, sir, your wish is my command."


End file.
